Clover, the Youngest Avenger
by iluvCaptainAmerica
Summary: Clover is Sergeant James Barnes daughter. She is a girl of science so when she wonders off to far off into the forest out of curiosity, bad things happen. Superpowers, fighting in the war, and loosing a few loved ones is a lot to handle for a 12 year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Clover, The Youngest Avenger**

**Chapter 1**

There she was. Clover Barnes, daughter of James "Bucky" Barnes tied up and being held hostage on a train moving 80 mph. She was surrounded by boxes with strange looking guns. She also noticed it smelled like sweat and was she supposed to do now? Clover looked around the train car searching for anything sharp to cut the ropes binding her. That's when she glanced out the window and saw an animal quite familiar. Clover became dizzy and closed her eyes.

_ It was an early Friday morning._ The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the men snoring. It was an average morning, quite the same as the next. As always her father was out in the field training the newest recruits in the 107th. She got dressed, and then put her blond hair in a braided ponytail. Afterwards, she ran to the breakfast tent. The only things they had were the usual biscuits and fruit bars. As Clover ate the biscuit, she snuck the fruit bar in her jacket pocket to eat later.

As she left the tent, she saw a strange bird-like creature. It was dark brown on top and white underneath. It also had a massively long orange blade-like bill. Clover wondered what it was so she decided to follow it to see what it was. She followed the animal until it ran into the forest. She knew she wasn't supposed to go in there because enemy lines were about 4 miles off from the camp. The blonde went to ask her father. As she was running to the training field she saw the new recruits jogging around the trail and waved at them.

"Hey there squirt," said Bucky.

"Hey dad! I have a question," asked Clover.

"What is it?"

"Well, I saw a little strange animal run into the woods and I was wondering if-"

"No, I already told you that you can't go into the forest without me," Bucky interrupted

"But dad please," she begged.

"You can't right now! I'm in the middle of a training session. You can when I'm done and able to take you."

"But-"

"That's final," he barked, "Now go see if Ms. Carter needs any help."

"Fine. I'll go help Ms. Carter," Clover said angrily as she walked away.

As Clover was running to the tent she saw the same strange animal. That's when she decided to follow it. She was a girl of science so she had to investigate. She ran into the forest and saw a river. The water was clear as crystal, and shone like a million little diamonds when each ray of sunshine hit the surface. It was calm, serene and cool. Clover wondered where the little animal was hiding. Then she saw it drinking out of the pond. It noticed her and ran farther into the forest, and she had no choice but to follow it.

A few minutes later Clover heard something big move in the forest. She looked around until the sound of a swinging stick broke the silence, and the world went black.

** This is my first story so if there are any mistakes please tell me. I could never of done this without my friend rousey. She did all the correcting and gave me LOTS of advice. So again please no bad comments because it's my first story. The rating will be K until the 3rd or 4th chapter. And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the wait. I had technical problems. I promise I will get the next chapter out sooner. Until then enjoy the story, show your friends, and leave suggestions. Bye!  
**

**Chapter 2**

Clover was pulled from the flash back when she heard a bang. She thought it was just a animal like normal, but then it banged again. All of a sudden the door swung open.  
"Who's there," she yelled as she scooted closer to the wall behind her.  
A blonde man with blue eyes came through the door first. He was tall and very muscular. The man was wearing a red, white, and blue full body suit. He had a mask on but she could still see a little bit of his face.  
"Who are you," she asked.  
Before the man could even speak, Bucky came through the door.  
"CLOVER," exclaimed Bucky as he saw her. He ran to hug her.  
"Dad," she yelled, "I missed you so much!"  
"Wait...you know her?" the blonde man questioned.  
"Um...Sorta," Bucky said as he continued untying her. "I adopted her while in London before you got here. Her parents died of pneumonia."  
"Are you almost done? I think I'm getting rope burn," asked Clover impatiently  
"Almost done."  
"So you are," she trailed off, the unsaid question waiting to be answered.  
"Oh! I'm Steve Rogers," said the man looking anxiously around the room "I'm one of your dads friends."  
"Well nice to meet you Mr. Steve!"  
"There I'm do-" Before Bucky could even finish his sentence, Clover jumped on him and hugged him as tight as she could.  
"I'm really sorry about leaving camp. I truly am," she exclaimed.  
"Well now you know not to wonder off." he said angrily  
"Uh, sorry to ruin the family reunion, but we need to find Dr. Zola," Steve reminded in a whisper.  
"Yeah, we need to-" There was a brief silence, and it was unsettling considering all Bucky did was stare into Clover's eyes with fear.  
"What's wrong," she asked slowly. She blinked and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"H-h-her eyes. Come look at them," Bucky demanded.  
Steve walked over and peered down into her eyes. It took him quite a while to respond. Clover was wondering what was worried a little bit. Was it because she hadn't slept in awhile? Maybe she was sick?  
"Well, I have no clue what this is," he murmured, "But maybe the medics can find out?"  
Bucky was unable to respond because all of a sudden they heard men talking through the other door. They all shared a glance. Clover could tell what they were thinking. They were already planning on what to do, and due to their close relationship, all they needed to do was give eachother a look.  
"Ok," Steve blurted, "Clover, you should stay behind us just in case. So, the plan is to just run in there?"  
"What, the big man can't think of a plan this time," said Bucky with a chuckle.  
So the three very slowly and quietly through the train car. Steve stopped walking and gave the 'Stay' signal with a wave of the hand. He darted through the door. Clover heard a noise and turned to see what it was. She saw two of the many HYDRA soldiers running towards her and her father. Steve's attention was towards the other room at the moment. There was a sudden loud bang and the door between her and Steve closed.  
Looks like it's just her and her dad now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter! YAY! I made this one longer for no reason at all! Recommend to friends, comment, and leave suggestions.**

Gunshots. That's was all Clover heard as her father pushed her to the floor before she was shot. She wanted to help somehow so she searched the floor for a weapon. Clover found a knife. Clover wasn't the best thrower last time she checked, but she decided to throw it anyway.

"Get down," Bucky yelled as she stood up.

Clover looked at him then looked at the knife. As she threw the knife through the air a bullet skinned her shoulder. As she fell to the ground the knife hit one of the soldiers in the chest. She was quite happy for that but she was in too much pain to fell accomplished

Clover moaned in pain as Bucky keeled down and grabbed her by the wrists. He pulled her carefully to the side behind a black container of some sort.

"Stay here and don't get up. Do you understand?" he asked. His face was clouded with concern.

"I promise," Clover said with a smile. She sat up and hugged him for what would be the last time, though she hadn't a clue it was going to be.

Bucky got up and started shooting at the soldiers. It's impossible for Clover to do nothing, she felt guilty to to absolutely so she crawled over to the locked door and pulled out a paperclip from her pocket. Yes, she learned how to pick locks in the military.

Clover got the door unlocked easily and attempted to open the door when the door was suddenly pushed to the side. Steve ran into the room. She could see he had gone through a lot in the other room, because he was covered in sweat and parts of his suit was singed off.

He looked at Clover's shoulder and asked roughly, "What happened? Where's your father?"

Clover pointed at Bucky as if he was a complete stranger. The blonde ran towards him in a mad scramble, helping to rid the train car of the HYDRA guard. As Clover turned, she saw the most terrifying thing.

It was a HYDRA soldier, but he had huge black armor on. He had huge cannon like guns that were extremely big they had to be connected to the armor in order to work properly. Clover had seen those guns before, but they were smaller in size. They were the weapons used when she was being tested on...the tests...Clover hadn't remembered until now. _Needles everywhere, containing blue glowing liquid. The Doctors injected it into her arm and as it went through her veins, the blonde felt stronger in a way._

Clover was pulled out of the flash back when the loud noise of the cannons shot the blue stuff. It practically hit Bucky but Steve used that different shield of his to deflect it. It bounced off the red white and blue target and blasted through the side of the moving train car.

Clover crouched down and glanced around. Steve was recovering from being thrown into the wall and was just sorta sitting on the ground with a dazed look while her father picked up the shield and shielded himself. Bucky only got a few shots in before he was blown through the giant hole in the side of the train.

Steve and Clover both reacted with amazing speed. Adrenaline burst through them at the thought of losing a loved one. Clover stood up an ran over to the hole while Steve picked up the shield and threw it at the HYDRA agent. Clover peered out the hole with caution and saw her dad hanging on to a rail with one hand, and under the train tracks was a giant ravine.

"Get back," Bucky screamed terrified. She almost smiled, because after all, he was the one dangling out of a train.

"No," she shrieked back defiantly, "I'm not loosing you again!"

Steve ran next to Clover and looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. He pushed her back and started climbing out to grab Bucky.

"Hold on," He yelled to Bucky.

Before Steve could reach his hand, the wriggling bar Bucky was holding on to broke and he fell to his death.

The girl fell to the ground and started to cry, Steve cried a little on the outside but on the inside he wanted to jump down and try to save his friend. Two other men in military suits came into the train cart with that weird doctor man from the base as a prisoner.

Steve climbed back into the train and slowly walked over to Clover.

"Look," he said sadly,"I know a lot has happened to you so I promise I will never let anything happen to you,"He put his hand on her shoulder that didn't have the skin torn off.

"How can you help,"she yelled as she slapped his hand away, "As soon as I met you my life got worse!" All the men in military uniforms turned and watched.

"I'm sorry I truly am."

"I don't care," Clover started to cry again, she stood up walked over to the same spot her father dragged her to when her shoulder was hurt. And she sat there till they got to the nearest train station.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me Miss Clover," a soldier muttered, "We are back in Italy."  
"Thank you," she said quietly. Clover had thought about how mean she was to Steve. She wasn't usually like that. Losing her father probably made her snap. Clover stood up slowly and walked toward Steve who was sitting on one of those black containers. His eyes were red from crying and he didn't look happy at all.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier," she started.

"Hey," the super soldier attempted to put his hand on the healthy shoulder, "We all lose someone every now and again. And like I said earlier, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You promise?" the girl asked with a slow quiet tone.

"Pinky promise," he murmured. After promising, the two blondes crossed their arms and linked each-others pinky's.  
While getting off the train and walking to a military truck, Clover wondered about her eyes and what that blue light was. She had heard Doctor Zola and the other doctors talking about weapons made powered by it, but what was the effect now that he had slipped some into her blood? Now this worried her even more.

"Mr. Steve," she called.

"Call me Cap," he said with a grin, "Steve work's too."

"Ok then Cap, I have a question about," a pause and a shuddering breath, "My dad."

"Yes," he asked as he helped other soldiers and the doctor into the back of the truck.

"Did he ever talk about me, like mention me in any way?"

"Every day, but I always thought you were back in Brooklyn with a nanny," the blonde said with a little chuckle.

"Nope, I was in Italy with him, well most of the time."

"Can I ask you something?" Upon not seeing her in any distress he continued in a quieter tone after facing her. "How did HYDRA get ahold of you anyway?"

"I-I don't like to talk about that," the girl looked down as fresh tears spilled over her pale cheeks. Steve felt bad, he helped Clover into the truck then grabbed his shield.  
All the people and supplies were on the truck and ready to go. Cap walked over and sat down next to the young girl.

"I'm sorry for asking," he said with a whisper. He looked at Clover's hurt shoulder and asked the medic for a bandage,

"Here, let me put this on for you," he wrapped the bandage around Clovers shoulder, cut the rest of the bandage off, and gave it back to the medic.

"Thanks," she sighed wetly, "So what's the blue stuff in the guns?"

"I don't know much about it, you will have to ask Mr. Stark," he stated, a smirk on his face. He remembered Bucky telling her that she loved science!  
"Mr. Stark? As in Howard Stark?" she exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Wow," Clover yawned. She had dark circles around her eyes due to not sleeping well in awhile.

"You should get some sleep, that always makes me feel better," Steve asked to borrow a blanket and gave it to Clover to use,"You can lay your head on my shoulder."

"Thanks Captain."

As Clover laid her head on Cap's arm he noticed Dr. Zola kept giving her strange looks.

"You can't get it out of her," Zola said quietly, accent thick, "It's already in her system."


	5. Chapter 5

Clover was awaken by a sudden jolt of pain in her head. It was a pain like no other. It hurt yet felt numb. The girl sat up and looked around. Captain America was buffing out the black smudge on his shield from the blast. About half of the men on the truck were sleeping, the other half were either checking supplies or keeping guard of Zola.

"About time you woke up," Cap said as he put his shield in he corner of the truck, "It's been three hours."

"Why did something happen," Clover said worryingly.

"Oh no, nothing happened," he looked at the doctor, "Excuse me Clover, but may I ask a question about you and HYDRA?"

"Ok I guess," she started to tear up. Any thought of HYDRA or trains or even names that started with a "B" made her think of her father.

"Did they do anything to you," The super soldier rubbed the blondes back trying to make her feel better ,"Like test of some sort,"

"Actually yes," the girl sniffled,"They had blue stuff in needles, kinda the same color as the weird stuff in the guns, they put it in my blood and told me they would use me as a weapon if it worked."

Clover and Cap both gave Dr. Zola a dirty look.

"They didn't know I could hear them from another room but they said the last person didn't cooperate so they killed him! Then the doctor said the stuff came from a blue ice creature of some sort-"

"A frost giant to be exact," Zola interrupted. When the doctor talked all the awake soldiers had their attention on him. The doctor continued, "One day we had found a giant blue creature fall from the sky. The other scientists and I did some research and found the creature from mythology. It had frost powers so we thought maybe if we gave it to a human we could make that human indestructible," he looked up at Clover with a ugly look," We were wrong."


End file.
